


Game of Tomorrow

by pastandfuturequeen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: FinnPoe Outlines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn and Poe go through a lot together. They struggle and they yearn and sometimes they feel like there's little hope of making it through the end of their story. But hey, there's always tomorrow.Or, alternatively - a collection of developed plot ideas that require at least 15k to flesh out and I will likely never be able to fully write, so y'all can read them as are or can adopt one to write yourself! Check the index in Chapter 1 for easy navigation.





	1. INDEX

# INDEX

Each chapter has their own specific tags in a note at the top. Snippets of scenes I thought out are in italics. All of these plots can also be found on tumblr as well, just look up the tag #finnpoeoutlines

If you're interested in adopting a plot idea to actually write out the whole fic I'd die of happiness just **please make sure to get in contact with me first** via [my tumblr](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/) or my email (pastandfuturequeen@gmail.com).

**Chapter 1:** Index of all the chapters and plot ideas.

**Chapter 2** : _His Soul to Keep_ \- Finn and Poe are happily married, with a 7 year old son who wants to be a soccer player when he grows up. They were the perfect family. Until they weren't.

**Chapter 3** : _Bound to You_ \- Stormtroopers were said never to have soulmates. 

**Chapter 4** : _A Touch of Cinnamon_ \- Finn is a well established author of a beloved science-fiction and afrofuturism series that has swept the nation by storm. At 50 years old, he’s at the top of his field. His novels are always sold out across the country, he’s being interviewed left and right, and he’s got a whole movie on the way. Life always told him that his career would always take precedence over love. But maybe the handsome baker down the block can change that.


	2. His Soul to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe are happily married, with a 7 year old son who wants to be a soccer player when he grows up. They were the perfect family. Until they weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Tags** : Angst; Bittersweet Ending; Minor Character Death
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/178491286220/title-his-soul-to-keep-author)

Finn and Poe are happily married. they’ve been together for many years, have stable careers as a doctor (Finn) and a history teacher (Poe). They have a 7 year old son named Jason. Jason wants to be a soccer player, and is even the star player of his local soccer league. They’re a happy family.

Jason goes on a school trip to the zoo with the rest of his elementary school class. He’s so excited because he been looking forward to this for months.

Then on the school trip, Jason disappears.

Finn receives the call first and he calls Poe in a panic saying that their son is missing. There’s a search party sent out, as well as an amber alert. There’s no sign of their son and after eight hours they have not received a random call or note. Finn and Poe are on the search party surrounded by police officers, looking for their son. Jason isn’t found.

Two days later, they find Jason’s body found dead in a nearby river.

Finn collapses when he hears the news. Finn and Poe are heartbroken, feeling as though a part of them has shattered. 

There’s a funeral. Finn is closed off, silent. He refuses to speak to anyone. Poe is trying to hold everything together. The funeral comes and goes, they get some leave off work to grieve. The house is silent now without their little boy. Finn refuses to eat. Poe is trying to get Finn to eat but the grief is too strong. They spend their time silent in the same house. And it’s suffocating.

Then time passes.

Finn doesn’t talk to Poe no matter how hard Poe tries. And he tries. But it’s as though Finn has become a shell of his former self. Finn refuses to see Poe, doesn’t acknowledge him. Poe keeps trying to talk to Finn, try to talk to his husband again.

_“How was your day?” Poe asks, like he has been every other night._

_Finn looks up at him. “My son is dead,” he replies, bone dry. “And you’re asking me how my day was?”_

_And then it turns into an argument. It gets loud and Finn storms off._

They stop sleeping together in the same bed. They fight all the time now.

 _The chair screeches loudly across the floor. “How can you try and pretend that everything’s fine!” Finn says._

_And Poe’s trying, but he’s grieving too. Anger bubbles up inside of him, mingling with the pain that never seems to go away. “I told you we should have gone on that trip and chaperone! But you said he’d be fine, that he’s big now and didn’t need his dad’s to hover over him!”_

_“So it’s my fault?!”_

_Poe throws his hands up. “No - that’s not-” he takes a breath._

_Finn’s voice is wet with unshed tears. “Did you even love him?“_

_The words pierce through Poe like a knife. “How can you even say that?”_

The grief drives them apart. They spend more time in their work now, can’t even bear the thought of opening Jason’s bedroom door. And it hurts so much but they need to hold it together. They can’t look at each other.

Poe can’t remember when was the last time Finn talked to him without it ending in a screaming match, the last time they had laughed or held hands. Poe wonders if this is what’s going to break them.

Then slowly, so slowly, time passes. The seasons change. And grief finally releases her white knuckled grip around their throats.

Poe comes home after work, he walks down the hallway and he wants to talk to Finn, wants to try and save their marriage. He prays that it’s not too late.

Poe sees Finn sitting in Jason’s room, clutching one of their sons drawings to his chest. There are tears streaming down Finn’s cheeks and it breaks Poe’s heart. He goes into the room and sits down next to Finn, wraps his arms around him.

Finn let’s out a loud sob. He sobs loud, ugly tears onto Poe’s shirt, clutching the drawing tightly against his chest. Hot tears slide down Poe’s face, and he’s holding Finn like a drowning man, desperate for air. 

Upon closer inspection, Poe sees that the drawing in Finn’s hand is a drawing of them, of their family. In the drawing Finn and Poe are holding hands, Jason standing next to them, smiling. It was how Jason had remembered them.

It’s the first time they truly get to grieve together.

They sit there, in a bedroom of a son who isn’t there anymore. Holding memories and dreams of a son who will never get to grow up, never get to make mistakes and to fall in love and have a family of his own. And as they sit there Poe says he’s sorry. He begs forgiveness for everything that’s been done and Finn shakes his head, says he’s sorry too. Jason wouldn’t want them to fall apart.

So they try and make it work. It hurts at first, of course it does. They stumble and they fall and they have their bad days. But through it all they remember that they love each other. And slowly, oh so slowly they begin to heal.

Then one day they’re able to smile again.

Then one day they go to Jason’s grave. 

Then one day they can talk to their son, hands linked between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in adopting this plot idea to actually write out the whole fic I'd die of happiness just please make sure to get in contact with me first via [my tumblr](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/) or my email (pastandfuturequeen@gmail.com).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


	3. Bound to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormtroopers were said never to have soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Tags:** Angst; Canon Divergence; Soulmate AU
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/178530240370/title-bound-to-you-author-pastandfuturequeen)

They’re in the rush of war. Things are about as calm as you can expect them to be, and there’s dangerous missions and drawbacks at every turn, but Finn and Poe take whatever pockets of peace they can find and they cherish them. In the quiet moments, they hold each other close and they talk about the future, about what life awaits them after things settle down, when they can get married. It’s been about 4 years since they met.

Since the moment that Poe saw Finn, he felt that instant pull towards him. He felt the magnetic pull, saw as the colors got brighter and his eyes opened up, and he just Knew that Finn was his soulmate.

Stormtroopers were said never to have soulmates. So in turn, Finn was never told anything about soulmates when he was in the FO. But then someone on the base told him about them, and the way that Poe talked about it, he remembered the connection that he felt with Poe when they first met. He remembered how everything seemed to have shifted that day he chose to deflect, and how calm and comforted he feels in Poe’s presence. Relief washes over him like a wave, because he knows that the FO wasn’t able to take that from him. Even after everything they had done to him, he would be happy with his soulmate. 

One day, Finn is on the tarmac when an X-Wing comes in, bringing in some refugees that need aid. It’s a pretty standard mission. The FO’s brutality left more homes destroyed than not, and unfortunately the need to aid refugees had pushed itself to be a critical role of the Resistance.

As they’re going to the tarmac, Finn feels something drawing him in from the edge of his vision. He turns, and his eyes are drawn to one man in particular: the one still figure in a sea of motion, staring right back at him.

And the colors become brighter. And there’s a buzzing in his ears. And there’s electricity running through his veins and settling in his stomach as he looks at this man for the first time and - he just Knows.

This man, who Finn has never met before, is his soulmate. And the man, judging by the look on his face and the intensity by which he’s looking at Finn, is his as well. 

Finn takes a breath. He turns around and he leaves.

His heart is pounding in his chest because he’s smart, he’s always been smart and he knows that the sensation he’s currently feeling isn’t all in his head, and he can make the connection of what this means but the thought terrifies him. 

Finn is Poe’s soulmate. But Poe is not his. 

Finn needs some time alone, so he takes it. His friends and Poe start to notice, and they ask him what’s wrong. Finn says it’s nothing, that he’s fine and that he just has a lot to do in order to get more supplies or do other jobs around the base. When Finn returns to his and Poe’s room during the evenings, he climbs into bed with Poe and has Poe hold him close. Poe knows that Finn will talk to him when he’s ready. Finn knows that’s what Poe’s doing and it just twists the knife just a little bit more inside him because he loves Poe. He loves him so, so much. But Poe doesn’t know that he isn’t Finn’s soulmate, and Finn’s scared and he just wants to be with Poe just a little while longer.

But Finn was never the kind of person to avoid things for long.

The next day, Finn wakes up early and goes to the mess hall. There’s something pulling him there, something he can’t fully explain, and it comes to little surprise but increasing dread that he sees the man from the tarmac in the mess hall, one of the few people on the base who are up at this hour. Their eyes meet as soon as Finn enters the room, and the same electricity that ran before runs again, confirming what Finn already knew. With a swallow, Finn heads towards him.

 _The man is handsome, Finn notices. Finn hadn’t had much time to take in his features what with the panic from their initial sighting three days ago. The man doesn’t tear his gaze away from Finn as Finn sits down, though he does offer a soft smile. There’s a beat._

_“Hey,” the man says, extending his hand. Finn takes it, and he ignores the current that seems to run under his fingertips at the touch. With a knowing twinkle in his eyes, the man continues, “My name’s Rheo.”_

_Finn swallows. “My name’s-“_

_“-Finn,” Rheo interrupts. “You’re uh, kind of a big deal around here.”_

_Finn nods sheepishly._

_There’s another pregnant pause settling between them. “So,” Finn begins, clearing his throat. “Where are you from? What do you do?”_

And they talk. Rheo is from a mining colony on Estha V. He’s an engineer, became a refugee when the FO raided his home to take the crystals from the mine as resources to fund their effort. He’s nice, funny. Conversation flowed well between them, relaxed after that initial tension. The thing he misses most about his home planet is this dessert they have that’s kind of like a sponge cake with a soft cream center.

It’s just. It’s just so easy, talking to him, learning more and feeling like you’re talking to someone you’ve always known. Finn now knows why they called them soulmates, could feel the bond between them, a soft hum beneath the surface.

And then Rheo asks Finn about himself, and Finn does. It’s a little strange at first but there’s this ease there. And Rheo is a good listener, and Finn feels comfortable with him, like they had known each other for longer.

The conversation lulls again, and it’s time to address the elephant in the room. 

_Finn clears his throat. “So, uh - We’re. Um.” Poe appears in his mind, with warm hands and encouraging words that wrap around him at night. And he can’t bring himself to say the word. Saying it out loud would feel like a betrayal, and he can’t do that. Not to Poe._

_Thankfully, Rheo seems to know what he’s referring to. “We’re soulmates.”_

_There’s no question in the phrase. It’s a simple statement, as disputable and benign as saying that the sky is blue or that Finn’s jacket is brown. Finn nods. “Yeah.” Finn clears his throat. “And the thing is, I’m currently in a relationship.”_

_Rheo nods. “Yes, with Poe Dameron.” At Finn’s expression, he explains, “You’re both kind of a big deal around here. The man who deflected from the FO and destroyed Starkiller and the best pilot and right hand to the general. I’d have to be kind of oblivious not to know._

_“I understand,” Rheo continues. “I had a relationship too. His name is Devon, he came with me on the ship. He’s on the base too, and it’s - it’s hard, but.” He takes a breath. “But we’re soulmates, and I know that you feel exactly how I feel right now. This connection between us, it’s bigger than either of us. My mom used to tell me that it was the biggest thing in life, and for a time I didn’t believe her. But now, sitting here with you, I - I do.”_

_“Your mom was a smart woman,“ Finn says. He looks down at his hands, and the next words come spilling out, genuine and raw and vulnerable in a way that he doesn’t let others see. “I didn’t grow up with someone to tell me that this could happen, that this kind of thing existed so it’s different for me, I guess. I can’t ignore the fact that this exists between us.”_

They link hands across the table. Rheo smiles.

Finn goes about the rest of his day, performing his duties and thinking about his conversation with Rheo from that morning. He thinks about their connection, the ease of their conversation, the electricity that hums beneath his skin. And he thinks of Poe.

_That night, he goes into his shared bedroom with Poe. Poe is sitting on their bed, holopad in his lap and brows furrowed in concentration. He looks up at Finn when he enters, shoots him a smile. "Hey, buddy,” he says._

_“Hey Poe,” Finn replies. He takes off his jacket as he steps further into the room, his movements automatic and routine. He doesn’t even need to think about it. He goes over to Poe, sits on the edge of the bed._

_Poe looks up, his expression open. “Are you ready to talk?” he asks softly. Finn nods, swallows. Poe sets the holopad aside and links his fingers with Finn’s, giving Finn his full attention. “What’s going on, love?”_

_So Finn tells him._

_He figures a direct approach is best. “Poe, I met my soulmate today.” Poe’s whole body stills, though his expression remains open, and Finn continues. “His name is Rheo, he’s one of the refugees that arrived a couple of days ago.” He swallows. “He’s the one that the universe wants me to be with. He can see the hurt in Poe’s eyes, sees the swallow and the intake of breath with the kind of intuitiveness that comes from all of their time together._

_After a moment, Poe smiles. "I’m, uh - That’s great, Finn. I’m glad you were able to find him.” The words are quiet, though Finn can tell that Poe is trying his best to be supportive. He knows that Poe is a good enough man that he’s letting Finn go, making the “right” decision even if it hurts. Poe nods, pulls his hand away and runs it through his hair. He lets out an incredulous laugh, words falling out of his mouth like a waterfall. “I um - You know I love you, Finn. I love you so much.” he looks up, their gazes meeting. “And I want you to be happy, so I’ll just - don’t worry about the room, I’ll-”_

_"Wait,” Finn says, feeling his heart jump into his chest. He wants to get the next words right, so he licks his lips, linking his fingers with Poe’s again. “Rheo is the man the universe wants me to be with. But you’re the man I choose to be with.”_

_And Poe’s brows furrow. “What? But Finn, this is your-”_

_“-I have had my path chosen for me my entire life. The FO took that away from me, but I broke free. I left them, and I made my own path, I made my choice to deflect. That choice led me to you,” Finn smiles, squeezing Poe’s fingers with his own. “And I don’t regret that decision. I’m not going to let something else choose who I’m with or who I love. I love you, Poe.”_

_And Poe dives forward, presses his lips against Finn’s and it’s all relief and joy and surprise all wrapped up in one. Finn can feel tears slide down his cheeks and he’s not sure whether they’re his or Poe’s but it doesn’t matter, not when Poe is kissing him like that, holding him like that. They part and clutch at each other, holding each other tight. There’s no strange humming beneath his skin, but Finn’s heart feels whole and his whole body relaxes against Poe, and he knows he made the right decision._

They hold each other the rest of the night, soft words and kisses hidden between the soft brush of their fingertips on each other’s skin. Finn feels as if a weight has been taken off, and he can feel again, and he doesn’t want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in adopting this plot idea to actually write out the whole fic I'd die of happiness just please make sure to get in contact with me first via [my tumblr](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/) or my email (pastandfuturequeen@gmail.com).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


	4. A Touch of Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is a well established author of a beloved science-fiction and afrofuturism series that has swept the nation by storm. At 50 years old, he’s at the top of his field. His novels are always sold out across the country, he’s being interviewed left and right, and he’s got a whole movie on the way. Life always told him that his career would always take precedence over love. But maybe the handsome baker down the block can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Tags** : Fluff; Modern AU; Older FinnPoe AU
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/179339369160/title-a-touch-of-cinnamon-author)

Finn just had his 50th birthday a couple of weeks before. It’s brought up in an interview for the upcoming movie based on one of his books. The interviewer asks what life is like for Finn being at the top of his field and still a bachelor. Finn gives the practiced answer - he’s married to his work, and he shares pieces of himself with the world through his novels, that he can’t quite imagine being able to give himself to both his work and another person. He’s 50 and is in no plan to slow down.

In private, Finn starts to wonder. Most of his friends had begun to marry off when they were all in their 30′s. The few that had strayed a bit like he had lasted until their 40′s, and the divorcees and widows had decided either to remarry or dedicate themselves to the children they had brought to the world years before.

Despite his success with his work, love has eluded him. Finn’s last ventures into relationships had been few and riddled with men who were more interested in materialism than they were in him. So Finn had decided some time ago to forego relationships that last much more than a couple of hours late at night and are gone by morning. He’s single, he’s in his right, and the company is nice. But Finn still can’t help but yearn a little for the feeling of reading while leaning back against someone’s arms, or linking fingers as they stroll down the street. Still, he figures he’s all out of luck now, and resigns himself to his fate and settles back into his work.

Finn is in the midst of writing the next chapter for his upcoming book, which is the last in the series that has swept the world by storm. Only he’s been caught up in a case of writer’s block, and hasn’t been able to write more than a hundred words in the past two hours. So he decides to do what he usually does, and goes out on a walk in search of inspiration.

_As he’s walking down the park, a bounding corgi runs into him and around his legs, orange leash trailing like a cape behind him. “Beebee!” a voice calls out reproachfully. A man comes jogging towards Finn, crouching down and grabbing at the dog’s leash with a huff. He blows a breath. “Sorry,” the man says, shooting Finn a sheepish smile. “He’s 15 years old but he acts like he’s still a pup.” Beebee barks as if on cue, wagging his tail excitedly._

_Finn smiles. “It’s alright,” he says, crouching down to pet behind the corgi’s ears. “You’re friendly, aren’t you?” he tells the dog. Then he glances back at the owner, amusement dancing across his features. “You said his name was Beebee?”_

_The man’s face flushes, and he rubs a hand on the back of his neck. His hair is peppered grey in some areas, the ends of which have grown a bit long and brush against his hand. “Yeah,” he says. “BB8. My daughter picked out the name when we got him.”_

_“Interesting kid,” Finn muses._

_“That’s one way to put it,” Poe agrees. They straighten, and he holds out his hand. “My name’s Poe, by the way.”_

_Finn offers him a kind smile. “I’m Finn.”_

After that, Finn and Poe end up talking a bit more. Finn learns that Poe is a baker who lives in the area and he tells Poe that he’s a novelist, though Poe admits that he doesn’t read as much as he wants to. But his voice is kind, and the wrinkles around his eyes when he smiles at Finn make him flush. The man is attractive, and Finn knows he’s attractive as well, and they are adults - only it’s been so long since the last time he flirted with someone else that he doesn’t even really know what to do with himself. Eventually they part ways, and Finn finds himself wishing that he’s able to meet Poe again.

A week passes, and Finn begins to thing that maybe he won’t ever see Poe again. New York is a big city after all, and it’s not like Poe had asked him out or anything, so really, maybe it was just him yearning over nothing.

Only as fate would have it, another week later Finn is taking another walk when he stumbles onto a little bakery a couple of blocks from his apartment and steps inside. And Poe is there, behind the counter, some stray flour on his apron and a kind smile on his face. His eyes light up at the sight of Finn, and really, it all goes on from there.

They’re both awkward as hell. Finn is most definitely out of his comfort zone. He’s so used to being in charge and knowing exactly what to do when he walks into a room, but it’s been so long that he really doesn’t know what to do. Poe isn’t smooth either. He just wants to impress the handsome man with the brilliant smile but well - it’s been a while since he thought about romance too. He hasn’t really given much thought to the possibility of dating again ever since his husband died a decade or so ago, leaving him with a now-18-year-old daughter off in college. So they’re really just tiptoeing around each other, relearning old things and trying to figure out where to go from here.

Despite all the awkwardness though, they find a way to meet in the middle of it all. And Finn loves this feeling. He loves being taken care of, loves being able to walk down a couple of blocks to Poe’s bakery and spend time there, drinking coffee and some fresh pastries and talking to Poe about anything and everything. Poe likes to bake him something new to try every time he drops by: cinnamon rolls, brownies, scones, pies - anything and everything he can think of. 

Eventually, after several weeks of fumbling and stumbling and some carefully picked words and sneaked looks, Poe gathers the courage to ask Finn out on a proper date. And Finn accepts.

Their first date is where Poe goes all out. He brings out candles and flowers and a home-cooked dinner and slow dancing to oldies from their youth. And it’s soft, and it’s good, and it’s like they’re in their 20′s again, only they know so much better now. And as Finn rests his greying head on Poe’s shoulder, he figures he really can have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in adopting this plot idea to actually write out the whole fic I'd die of happiness just please make sure to get in contact with me first via [my tumblr](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/) or my email (pastandfuturequeen@gmail.com).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
